Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and particularly relates to UAVs which deploy in an emergency.
Description of Related Art
Various types of work and recreational activities can result in travel into or across sparsely populated areas. If there is an emergency while a traveler is in a sparsely populated area and the traveler requires assistance, the traveler may not be able to alert anyone if they are not in a location in which a wireless communications device can connect to a communication network. Further, for emergencies which result in a partial or total incapacitation of the traveler, the traveler may be unable to place an emergency call even if they are within a communication network coverage area.
Also, in many areas of the world or times of the year a traveler can be exposed to dangerous elements, such as extreme heat or cold, in the event of a vehicle failure. In these environments, it can be very unsafe for the traveler to attempt to reach safety or find a location from which an emergency call or signal can be transmitted. In such cases, it is preferable in the short term for the traveler to attempt to shelter in place using the vehicle; however, if the vehicle is not within a communication network coverage area the traveler may have no way to alert anyone that they are in need of assistance. The traveler is then left with a choice of taking the risk of trying to locate assistance in the dangerous environment, or simply waiting for assistance which may not arrive in time.
Thus, there is a need to be able to transmit an emergency call or signal for assistance where a traveler is unable to make a wireless call, whether due to a lack of wireless coverage or an incapacity of the traveler. Further, this should be achievable without direct action by the traveler, if necessary.